Forum:Robin Haciendez
Name: Robin Haciendez Image: Family: Mother - Cherry Haciendez Father - Leroy Haciendez Little Sister- Lilia Haciendez (9) Age: 17 Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Hazel \ Gender:Male District: 4, 11, 3 Statistics: (1-10; only required for tributes) Strength- 7 Luck- 4 Intelligence- 5 Charisma - 6 Skill - 9 Personality: Robin is a sort of prankster, always cracking jokes and getting into trouble, but he knows when to stop. he is a normally nice guy, he has a temper though. He is also loyal to the people he cares, and he can be serious when needs to be. History: (distert 4 )Robin was born in a little sea side cottage in the middle of a storm. Ever since then, he's always had a fasination with them. When ever there was a storm he would go out into it, and just watch it unfold around him. While growing up, he didn't have the best of lives, but at lest he had a bit of food on the table, and a loving family. When he was 8 his little sister was born, like him in the middle of a storm. When she was older, they both would go out to a little sea cave where they sat, huddled together, watching the storm infront of them. When he was 7, his dad, a well-known fisherman, started teaching him to fish using nets and tridents and after long days being at sea,under water and fishing, he was slowing getting the hang of things.By the time he was 10, he was already an expert, going to work with his father, fishing and mending nets to help get more food on the table for his family. when he was 11, and learned what the hunger games were all about, he decided to train himself, in case he did ever get himself reaped. SO each year he trains, waiting to see if he will get reaped, or will he make it clear. History: (other) Robin was born in a little cottage in the middle of a storm. Ever since then, he's always had a fasination with them. When ever there was a storm he would go out into it, and just watch it unfold around him.While growing up, he didn't have the best of lives, but at lest he had a bit of food on the table, and a loving family. When he was 8 his little sister was born, like him in the middle of a storm. When she was older, they both would go out to a little sea cave where they sat, huddled together, watching the storm infront of them. When he was 7, his dad, , started teaching him his trade and by the time he was 10, he was already an expert, going to work with his father, Mending things and working to help get more food on the table for his family. when he was 11, and learned what the hunger games were all about, he decided to train himself, in case he did ever get himself reaped. SO each year he trains, waiting to see if he will get reaped, or if he will he make it clear. How Many Characters You Currently Have: 0 Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute: Yes :D Where Rocking Horse People Eat Marshmellow Pies 21:40, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Needs a longer history Upside-down 23:18, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Approved, District 4 Upside-down 01:58, April 27, 2012 (UTC)